Pulse width modulators can be used to generator waveforms which have many functions such as the representation of information or the control of the operating time of devices.
One particular application of timing control is associated with discotheque lighting. One of the effects demanded of such lighting is the periodic gradual dimming or illuminating of the lighting devices. Generally, the dimming is controlled by an analog voltage which changes amplitude with the dimming rate. Presently available analog waveform generators have limited versatility and range. It has been found that controlled pulse width modulated waveforms cannot only more easily perform these functions, but they are more versatile and less expensive.